happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Favourite and least favourite deaths for each character
I make too many blogs like this but title says it all. Please respond I like hearing people's opinions and am'' sick and tired of people not responding with their own list.'' Three quick notes: 1. The world exploding in Breaking Wind doesn't count for any of them. 2. I know I did a blog called worst deaths but that meant goriest and most painful, this means least favourite, though if you wish you can use any of your worst deaths for each character as your favourite and least favourite death. 3. Regular episodes only Now onward ho. Favourites Cuddles: Aw Shucks!: Not sure why, but I found his death hilarious, especially since it occurred in a moment when he thought he was completely safe and then BAM! railway lines cut him in half. Giggles: Snow What? That's What!: She saves Cro-Marmot's life, she thinks everything is okay, then icicles pelt her and it's both a painful and hilarious death. Also Cro-Marmot just throwing a snowball at her after all that was simply hilarious. Toothy: A Sight for Sore Eyes: Toothy running around with his head torn in half while Sniffles just stands their not doing anything is actually pretty darn hilarious. Lumpy: Don't Yank My Chain: What a great way to end the episode. Lumpy deserved what he got completely and he got it in the funniest way possible. Funny and quick, it gets to you every time. Petunia: Home Is Where the Hurt Is: 1. I thought she sort of deserved her death 2. The death itself is one of the most creative fates in the series. Handy: Wheelin' and Dealin': Admittedly Handy is a character I dislike to see die, but this is the closest to a death I liked, some parts of it were funny and it's the first time we see guts in the show as a bonus. Splendid: Gems the Breaks: Not too many choices admittedly (2 lol) but his death here was awesome and on-screen unlike his death in Class Act and he also completely deserved what he got. Sniffles: From A to Zoo: It isn't even mainly for the death itself it really isn't. Just watching Lumpy struggle to save him in a quite easily preventable situation was just hilarious, and you can sort of tell how pissed Sniffles must be with Lumpy for being...Lumpy. Pop: Havin' A Ball: His scream and quick death, is all I need to say. Especially ironic since it's one of the only times where he is a decent father and ends up being the first to die instead of Cub, how awesome. Cub: Ipso Fatso: Similar to Handy, I hate all of Cub's deaths but this is the closest I've come to liking a death of his, though it was more for Disco Bear's reaction than the actual death to be honest. Flaky: Mime to Five: Very similar to Cuddles' death in Aw Shucks! which I mentioned above, this death gets too me and is just hilarious. Nutty: All Work and No Play: I'm not sure why but I just love Nutty's death here. Shifty: Who's to Flame?: After stealing from two dead bodies Shifty goes out in the most creative, hilarious and painful way he possibly could. Lifty: Swelter Skelter: More for seeing his corpse after a pretty hilarious moment with the blowtorch and the frozen flame in Shifty's hands. The Mole: Concrete Solution: Like Cub and Handy, don't like it when The Mole dies, but this is a relatively merciful and close to funniest death the creators could write for his character I guess. Disco Bear: Ipso Fatso: It was hilarious seeing him screaming in the air while he gets decapitated. And The Mole mistaking his head for a watermelon afterwards is also pretty funny. Flippy: By The Seat Of Your Pants: I don't think I need to explain anything here, do I? His death was hilarious and I love the outrage it sparked from all these butthurt Flippy fans. Russell: Sea What I Found: Him expanding into a giant ball of flesh and being used by dolphins as a beach ball was hilarious, especially when that cheerful music plays. Mime: Wingin' It: For once the writers make Mime suffer a little and like I mentioned with Cuddles and Flaky his actual fate occurs in a "They think it's all over.." moment. Cro-Marmot: From Hero to Eternity: Seeing him in the whirlpool makes me laugh a little bit. Lammy: Spare Tire: Similar to Lumpy in Don't Yank My Chain quick and hilarious. Mr. Pickels: All In Vein: Only death. Least favourites Cuddles: Water You Wading For: He went out in a really uncreative way. Giggles: Helping Helps: I kinda like all her deaths, but if I had to pick one it would be this, it was a disappointing death considering Splendid caused it. Toothy: Stealing the Spotlight: Out of all his deaths this is the least creative. Lumpy: Take a Hike: Not sure why, just not a major fan of the death. Petunia: Wishy Washy: Do you need reminding? Handy: Don't Yank My Chain: Can't stand most of his deaths, this one being an example. Splendid: Class Act: Already explained above. Sniffles: Something Fishy: Too merciful for Sniffles. Pop: As You Wish: He went out too weirdly. Cub: Water Way to Go: His death just made me depressed. Flaky: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Not for the suffering, just an uncreative fate in my eyes. Nutty: A Sight for Sore Eyes: Was just weird and kinda random. Shifty: Swelter Skelter: In my opinion he couldn't have logically died like that even for HTF standards (How does a minor stab in the eye kill you?) and should have died the same way as Lifty did. Lifty: Sea What I Found: Not sure why just didn't like his death. The Mole: Gems the Breaks: Splendid went too far here when he killed The Mole. Disco Bear: Mime to Five: There are more creative ways to die than stepping through glass. Flippy: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: I love all of his deaths but if I had to choose it'd be this one. Russell: Bottled Up Inside: The writers chose a very boring way to kill him off here. Mime: Chew Said a Mouthful: Like with most of his deaths he didn't suffer enough and this death was just random and could have been longer. Cro-Marmot: Concrete Solution: Only if we assume he died which I don't think he did. Lammy: All In Vein: Not many choices here and the only offscreen one for her. Mr. Pickels: All In Vein: Only death. Category:Blog posts